


Leon: The Acceptance of the Blood Mate

by preciousghouls



Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Come Eating, Dirty Talk, Group Sex, Knotting, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mating Bond, Multi, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Public Claiming, Public Sex, probably more tags but??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25569493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preciousghouls/pseuds/preciousghouls
Summary: Out of honor and friendship for Rocher, Leon had blood bound himself to an Alpha pup to save his life. It wasn’t supposed to affect either of their lives. At least, not for centuries. But now Rocher is dead, and Truman needs to know about their history. The day to decide whether to become true blood mates may come sooner than the vampire first thought.For a vampire Duke as ancient as he is, it shouldn’t be this hard to think with his head than his dick. Maybe that’s why his heart makes all the decisions.
Series: Oasis Pack Trilogy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846180
Kudos: 23





	Leon: The Acceptance of the Blood Mate

**Author's Note:**

> the last part of the trilogy! honestly, most of the sex here wrote itself while i grew impatient with the plot in part 2. i had to cut myself off so i had scenes left for the epilogue! hope you like this one, it's definitely more steamy (;
> 
> potential tw: descriptions of past rape and body modification in leon's past. they aren't overly explicit since i dont enjoy writing such scenes myself, but please take care when reading!

THREE NIGHTS AGO

Leon’s life hadn’t been a glass of blood and good company since the age of fifty three. But as he watched his mates Truman and Ian sleep in his quarters, he began to wonder just how much the Lord wanted him to suffer.

He’d returned from his trip halfway across the globe only to find that the experiments from  _ that time  _ had resumed after nearly a millennia for no apparent reason. One missing vampire had returned home one day in tears as he spoke of his experience, of the scars around his abdomen and the plug locking wolf semen inside his body. He was confirmed to be pregnant that same day.

The young, clueless and  _ angry  _ vampires demanded justice and revenge, and as Duke, Leon had no right to deny his people what they deserved. He himself was beyond rage. How could it be, that within the short timeframe where he was gone for business, history repeated itself? Leon needed answers.

As if things couldn’t be worse, he left to find Rocher only to hear that he was dead. Leon had watched from the shadows as Truman took his friend’s place as the Oasis pack Alpha. His mate who didn’t know Leon was  _ his  _ mate, but would have to soon, because Rocher died only about seventy years before he was supposed to.

That left Leon little time to prepare what he had to in order to fulfill his promise to his friend. He cared not that a few guilty Alphas died in the process of ensuring his mates were safe. He was, however, beyond ashamed that he needed to bring them to his lair by force. Both of them now lay in slumber, with Leon’s Second and clan’s Warlock Wart working on their injuries.

Leon brushed Truman’s hair, shorter than Rocher’s had been the last time they met. He was so young. Sure, older than the pup he used to be, but still young for the responsibility of a pack Alpha. “I need you to watch over them for a while, Wart.”

“You only have to say the word, Sire.”

He chuckled at Wart’s earnest words, and brushed his lips to the younger vampire’s temple. “No matter what, you know I love you. All of you.”

Wart laughed. “We know, Sire. You tell us just about five times a day.”

“Lord knows you fledgelings need the reminder,” Leon teased, knowing it was partially the truth.

“We need it because it’s from you, Sire. Now go, shoo. Your two mates are safe with me. Go look for your  _ other  _ mates.”

“They’re not exactly my mates,” Leon grumbled. He was supposed to have another seventy years of a mateless life before he made his choice. Now, it was made for him.  _ Damn you, Rocher.  _ Wart just rolled his eyes and whisked Leon out of their home as his way of encouragement. He muttered vulgar words under his breath to the fenced off field behind him, Wart’s spell keeping his clan’s lair hidden from the naked eye. The people of Oasis had no need to know their town was home to not only a pack of wolves, but also vampires.

The sun was high in the sky, an ideal timing as most vampires would be in the shadows. Leon decided to walk at a human’s pace, needing time to digest the information, and to prepare himself for a fight if need be. He just hoped Jamie would be the wolf to welcome his arrival. As much as he tried to shove the memories down, Leon couldn’t stop the images from resurfacing.

*

_ A cry of agony broke through Leon’s slumber. If passing out from pain could be considered ’slumber’. He drew up his knees and curled into himself as e heard a new victim begging for mercy. They must be slicing him open now, replacing vital organs with an Omega’s. Leon briefly wondered if the vampire would survive the change, and whether mercy would be dying now or being kept as one of their test subjects until an eventual escape. _

_ The feel of warmth against skin had him flinching on instinct and scurrying into the corner of his cell. Even after three weeks, Leon was not accustomed to being able to withstand the sun, thanks to the part of him that was now wolf. The sound of his cell being unlocked had his entire being go tense. What would they want with him today? _

_ Canine teeth flashed in the shadows. Wolf shifters liked to call them fangs, but canine ’fangs’ were inferior to vampire fangs in every way that mattered. If not for that fact that Leon had been denied blood since his capture, he would have easily made his escape with his fellow prisoners. When the wolf shed his robes, Leon knew. He forced himself to allow the degrading treatment of being dragged like a ragdoll across the dirty ground.  _

_ It was almost a relief that the alpha wolf did not seem to find pleasure in causing him pain like some of the others did. Leon was simply bent in half, a feat only possible due to a vampire’s flexibility, and took the large cock with a mere grunt. His hole was loose and wet from constant fucking and the spunk dumped in him. Many a time he had overheard the Alphas comparing their captives to bitches in heat. He might’ve felt like one if he found pleasure as the recipient of penetration, but he did not. _

_ The alpha was simplistic, animalistic in his act, ramming into Leon until his seed added to the overflowing load the vampire’s body already carried. Satisfied, he left without a word, the cell locking behind him. Leon closed his eyes and leveled his breathing. No one realised they had implanted him with alpha genes instead of omega ones yet. He just hoped he would be able to find a way to escape before they found out and decided to kill him. _

_ A clean, wet cloth was thrown into his lap through the gaps. Leon frowned but said nothing; wolf temperament was known to be unstable at best. He was not above taking any act of kindness he could get. He dabbed the cloth at the parts of his body stained with blood and dried seed before reaching behind to press against his swollen pucker. He hissed, pushing out as much semen as he could manage. Just because there were no consequences to carrying the fluid in their bodies did not mean it was something he would tolerate if it need not be. _

_ “My name is Rocher,” a voice came from outside. The wolf that had tossed him the cloth. Rocher sounded young, perhaps just a few years younger than Leon. “I know who you are, Viscount Leon. And I swear on my future pack that you and your kind will go free.” _

_ Leon snorted, unwilling to entertain the game the wolf was trying to start. But wrapped in the cloth Rocher had tossed him was a key, and for the first time since he realised he was no longer a full vampire, Leon saw hope. _

*

The Oasis pack den came into view. Leon crouched when he heard voices, ready to spring into action if the need arose. A cry cut through the air, but it was not one of pain but of pleasure. Of course the wolves would be mating when there was nothing for them to go. Feeling more at ease than he had since his return, Leon took bold, confident steps toward the mouth of the cave.

A barrier kept him at bay, and the wolf he recognised as the pack Warlock glowered at him. “Who are you and what do you want with my pack?”

Leon had to give the wolf credit. He was naked and sticky with cum all over his body, bite marks covering his skin, but he held himself like a true warrior. Leon was slightly taller than the pale, fierce looking Warlock. He briefly recalled that this had been the pack’s Second before he became Truman’s mate. Now, what was his name again?

Another wolf appeared, a head shorter than Leon but toned and muscled. He recognised the Beta as another one of Truman’s mates, though the hoop around one of his nipples was new. He wrapped his arms around the Warlock and pressed a kiss to his neck. “Don’t get yourself worked up, Kane. It’s not good for the baby.” Then he turned to Leon with a death glare, which might have worked if vampires weren’t the undead. “State your business before I rip you to pieces!”

Very interesting mates. “I’d like to speak with the Omega, Jamie.”

Two sets of canine teeth flashed as both wolves snarled at him. “What do you want with our mate?”

“Kane? Dex?”

Jamie appeared with another wolf by his side. The Omega looked older and skinnier than their last face-to-face meeting, but healthier than Leon had seen him during the ritual. Being mated to the new Alpha had a positive effect on his friend, and he was thankful for that. He held a hand over his belly, rounded with what Leon suspected were likely Truman’s pups.

“It’s been a while, Jamie.”

Leon watched with patience as Jamie’s expression went from confusion to recognition, then sadness before finally settling on elation. “Leon, you’re back!”

The vampire was tackled by one strong, pregnant wolf, but other than a half step stumble backward, he caught Jamie in his embrace with ease. The Omega nuzzled him with newfound affection, then caught Leon’s lips in a surprising kiss. The three wolves watching gasped, but Leon was too busy kissing back to care. He grabbed onto Jamie’s sides and pushed their chests together before deepening the kiss. The Omega was a bloody good kisser.

All too soon, they were torn apart by Kane. “Jamie!” He growled, waving angry sparks in Leon’s direction. “Who is this Leon dude and why were you kissing him!”

“Aww, Kane. Are you jealous? Don’t worry. I love you, my Warlock.” Jamie gave Kane a loud smooch. When Dex grumbled, he got a kiss too. “Leon is an old friend of mine and Rocher’s. He’s a vampire. We haven’t seen each other in decades! I’m probably just a little hormonal from the pregnancy,” he added a little sheepishly.

Decades was right. They hadn’t met up since the day Leon took Truman as his blood mate. He brushed his thumb across Jamie’s chin, where there were a few traces of their shared spit. It was truthfully a little odd that Jamie gave off the scent of his mate now, but it was a feeling he could get used to, if given the chance.

“I’ve missed you,” Leon murmured, realising he meant what he said only after he said it. Jamie beamed at him, looking as bright as he did when he and Rocher had first mated. “I missed you too, bloodsucker.”

In a smaller voice, “And my mate.”

There was a chorus of  _ What?!, _ so loud Leon winced and Jamie jumped. Leon shook his head, suddenly feeling his age. Jamie shot him an apologetic smile. “If you’re here, then something related to  _ that  _ must’ve happened, right?”

Yeah, you would be a fool to look at Jamie and think of him as an Omega for breeding. He had a damned smart mind and just enough brawn to hold himself in a fight. Leon nodded. “Yeah. They attacked during the Council meeting, and I took Truman and Ian back with me.” Leon deliberately left out the part that the two had mated and bonded; he was sure they wouldn’t appreciate it.

The Beta that wasn’t one of Leon’s mates grabbed his collar. “The fuck you just say?”

“Winter, let him go! Leon’s an ally. Trust me on this, okay?”

Winter, as Jamie addressed him, glanced between the two several times, grinding his teeth before finally releasing Leon with a frustrated growl. “I trust you, Jamie. But if this  _ bloodsucker– _ ” the way he spat the word was not nearly as affectionate compared to when Jamie said it “–makes one wrong move, I’ll chew out his throat.”

And before he can even attempt that, Leon would’ve slit  _ his _ . Not that he said that out loud; he respected the Beta’s loyalty to his pack. Jamie just rolled his eyes and gave him a peck on the cheek in thanks for his faith. When he turned to face Leon this time, his eyes were hard and businesslike.

“Truman and Ian are safe?”

“Yes. Unconscious and a little battered, but secure. Wart is watching over them now, but I cannot be gone for too long in case one of them wakes up.” Leon grimaced. “I promise to bring them back as soon as both of them are back to full strength, but we both know there will be questions. I… I’m sorry if this comes off as insensitive, but I need to know how much to tell them, Jamie.”

Jamie’s pinched expression matched his. This was a conversation they were supposed to have with Rocher, closer to the promised date. Which, again, was  _ supposedly _ seventy years in the future. “If you want those two to trust you, you’d have to give them answers when they ask.”

Leon nodded in understanding. “I thought as much. If they ask, I’ll tell them about what happened. About what I am… and how I met Rocher.”

“Yes, that will be the best course of action,” Jamie agreed. “I’ll explain to the pack on my end as well. But… maybe hold back about, you know.  _ That.  _ It would probably be wiser to discuss that in detail, when all of us are together and able to give our input.”

Democracy within the pack. Lord, Leon loved the Omega– as a friend, of course. “I agree.” Then he pulled Jamie to him again, nuzzling him with the affection of a wolf. “I’m sorry for your loss, Jamie. Rocher was a good man and wolf.”

Jamie held him tight. “I’m sorry too, Leon. I lost my lover, but you lost your friend. We just have to believe the Mother took him from us so quickly because she needs him. But I’m not alone now; I have my Alpha and my mates. And you as well.”

Leon said nothing, for nothing was set in stone just yet.

*

PRESENT

They were walking, Leon in the middle while the two wolves flanked him as he recalled his time as a prisoner and test subject to the Alpha wolves.

“What the  _ fuck _ ?”

Leon had long since given up on keeping count on the number of times Truman had sworn since he began his story. He swore at nearly everything, and got creative when he realised they had been in Oasis the whole time.

“Wart’s amazing, isn’t he?” He’d boasted. It wasn’t everyday he got the chance to boast about his boys. And by the Lord was he so proud of each and every single one of them, all survivors from the same nightmare all those centuries ago.

Ian shook his head, looking tormented. “I still find it so hard to believe. How could the Alphas have done something so cruel?”

“Desperation brings out the worst in anyone, regardless of their species,” Leon stated simply, for it was fact.

“I’m sorry,” Truman apologized.

“What for? You had nothing to do with it. It’s something that’d happened long before you were even born.”

“Still, I’m sorry. I’m an Alpha too, but I cannot even begin to imagine going through that, and surviving it. And to think it’s happening  _ again… _ Maybe the Alphas deserved it. Maybe I–”

“No. Stop that.” Leon shook his head, keeping his tone sharp. “If you say it that way, then I should be dead as well, since a part of me now is also of one of those Alpha’s.”

Truman growled, frustrated. “Fuck, that’s not what I meant!”

“I know. And that’s not why I told you our story. I just wanted you to know I would  _ never _ harm the ones Rocher wanted to protect, not when I’ve been under his protection myself.”

“Damn.” They both turned to Ian, who was sniffling. “I knew Rocher was a good Alpha. The  _ best _ , but this really takes the meat.”

Truman snorted. “Right? I don’t think that wolf ever did anything that any of us remotely disliked.”

_ Well, maybe one thing _ , Leon thought to himself. But every minute he got to spend without needing to touch on that topic, he’d take. Gratefully.

Leon knew the moment they entered pack territory; Jamie had likely convinced their Warlock that he was not a threat. He remembered the jealousy display of the pregnant alpha wolf, and hoped there would be no need for a repeat anytime soon.

They were jumped before they could reach the den. Or, Truman and Ian were jumped, anyway. Leon stood at the sidelines and watched with great interest as the Alpha and the Second were licked by zealous wolves. One trotted toward him and pushed his snout against Leon’s hand.

He patted the wolf. “Jamie?” He asked, uncertain, but the wolf yipped in affirmation. Leon relaxed, sinking his fingers into soft hour as he stroked the wolf in earnest. Soon, the rest of the wolves approached warily. Leon allowed them to sniff and poke at him, letting his abominable scent run free for all to catch a whiff of.

Once they were satisfied, they backed away as a well trained unit, and motioned toward the den. Leon supposed they’d accepted him… for the time being. It was logical and right to be suspicious of him.

Truman walked ahead, looking much like the leader he was. Their eyes met, and he graced Leon with a wide grin. “Ain’t nothing like home.”

*

Leon was a little worried. Truman had requested for a few hours of privacy with his mates who’d clearly missed his presence, but the vampire hadn’t missed the almost panicked look on Ian’s face as he was dragged along to the Alpha’s shared quarters. Leon could sympathise, really.

He’d chosen to stay in the den while the rest patrolled the perimeter, in case of another attack, though Leon doubted it. If the vampires had been quiet for this long, then it was most likely that they wouldn’t come. Still, you could never be too careful. And Leon wanted to be here in case his mates got in trouble.

_ Stop thinking of them as your mates. _

A pained shout sliced through Leon’s thoughts. He didn’t think, just  _ moved _ . With his superior speed, he found his way to the end of the cave within a matter of seconds.

“What’s wrong?! –...Oh.”

Leon felt himself passing through the Warlock’s spell, knowing he should leave, but couldn’t tear his eyes away if he tried. If anyone tried, he’d rip  _ their  _ eyes out. The scene playing out before him was too beautiful to blink for. The first thing he saw was to be expected: naked bodies. Flesh colored skin that stood out against the dullness of a natural cave. Five bodies entangled as they became one being.

The sound of pain had come from Ian. The Beta was sandwiched between his two mates, Dex and Kane, both their cocks thrusting in and out of his spit slick hole. Dex laid on his back, easily supporting and dominating a spread Ian above him as Kane plunged into him from the missionary position, one that would hold no risk of hurting his pups.

Truman was buried inside Jamie from the back, kissing all parts of the sniffling Omega he could reach. The Alpha fed Jamie’s cock to Ian’s mouth, muffling the Beta’s cries. “Can you feel us? We’re right here, Omega. Safe. And all yours.”

Jamie sobbed when Ian groaned around his length, and the sound hit Leon in a place he wasn’t sure could hurt anymore. The Omega was strong, but he was also just recently widowed and almost lost his newly mated Alpha. Leon had seen and experienced first hand the force of an omega’s love, even if it was very unwilling on Wart’s part.  _ Intense _ didn’t cut the depths their emotions reached.

“Yes. Yes, Alpha, Beta, I feel you. Love you. Please don’t leave me and our unborn pups.”

“Never,” Kane snarled. “Our mates  _ will _ be us throughout our pregnancy, when our pups are born, and when we are bred over and over.”

Jamie nodded frantically. “Yes. That’s what I want. Please! Bite me again. Mark me, claim me.”

Truman was only happy to obey, sinking his teeth into Jamie’s flesh and biting so hard Leon could scent the blood from where he stood. The Omega howled and Ian choked, throat working as he tried to swallow the cum that had flooded his mouth. He whined as the flaccid erection slid from his lips and he received a loving pat from Jamie.

Dex pinched Ian’s nipples as he slammed the Beta down on his cock. “You took that beautifully, E. Such a good mate for Jamie, aren’t you?”

Ian whimpered. “I want to be a good mate for  _ all  _ of you.”

All of them groaned, including Leon. Good Lord, his mind had already integrated itself with the word  _ mates  _ when it came to these wolves. Kane leaned forward to share a sloppy, open mouthed kiss with Ian before lowering himself for a similar exchange with Dex. The three of them achieved climax almost simultaneously; Ian first, with his hole filled to a near overwhelming extent, followed by Dex, with a snarl and upward snap of his hips. Kane seemed to find his own release in his mates’ pleasure, and emptied himself into Ian’s filled passage.

“You’re fucking perfect for us,” Kane drawled, smiling dreamily down at Ian. The rest agreed, welcoming him into the bond with affectionate touches. Leon didn’t realise he’d purred his own approval before five sets of glazed eyes turned to him at the same time. Even for him, that much attention felt almost oppressive. Then Truman smiled. “Peeping isn’t a good hobby, Leon.”

Leon tried to calm his heart that was now beating too quickly for his liking. He didn’t like  _ feeling _ in general, and especially not this much for so many. “I apologise. It wasn’t my intention. There was a shout, so I came to check.”

The tip of Ian’s ears turned an adorable shade of red. “Oh. Sorry, that was probably just me getting worked by two large cocks at once.”

“Well, yes. I stopped worrying once I saw how much you were enjoying it.”

Jamie snickered. “Hear that, Ian? He came because he was  _ worried,  _ then  _ stayed _ because you were enjoying your DP.”

“How did you get past my spell?” Kane asked out of the blue. “I set up a barrier so only my mates or the pack Second would be able to enter our quarters when we are mating.”

Bloodless hell. Leon  _ knew  _ he should’ve left when he had the chance. He detested having to lie. “I wouldn’t know. Maybe the barrier weakened while you were enjoying your mating?”

“A spell a Warlock casts remains undisturbed until the caster, in this case  _ me _ , dies.”

Truman snapped his teeth at his mate. “Watch that mouth, Kane. Nobody dies on my watch.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and untangled himself from his Alpha. “Now that we’re all here and well, it’s as good a time as any, won’t you say?”

Leon knew those words were meant for him. Jamie was probably right. If not now, when? As humans always say, it was better to just rip off the band-aid than to prolong the suffering. He nodded, and the Omega gave him a reassuring smile.

Truman grumbled, trying to get the Omega back in his arms. “Time for what?”

Jamie didn’t miss a beat. “Time to decide whether you want to accept Leon as your blood mate and vice versa. All of you.”

Four pairs of wide, wolf confused eyes stared at the Omega. And one pair of amused vampire ones. Jamie shrugged. “I’ve known Leon for a long time. Rocher wouldn’t mind if we were mated any more than he would about Truman and me.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s not what’s on our minds right now,” Dex muttered.

“Probably, but I just want to get it out there, first. I am perfectly on board with becoming yours, Leon.” Then Jamie licked his lips, expression turning mischievous. “I’ve wondered what your cum would taste like over the years.”

Leon couldn’t bite back the groan, hands going to squeeze his painful erection. “Good Lord, Jamie, that  _ mouth _ .”

“Just imagine this mouth wrapped around your cock,” Jamie teased. “It’d open wide to take all of you in, like my hole would.”

The temptation was all too real. Then gone, because Truman spoke.

“Wait, wait, wait. I need an explanation. What do you mean, we’re blood mates? How can a wolf be mates with a vampire?”

That question was aimed at Leon, so he answered. “Normally, that would be impossible. But as I’m sure you all know by now, I’m not a normal vampire. The Alpha genes in me are strong enough that I am able to form a blood bond with a wolf.”

“That’s fair and all, but…” Truman frowned, seemingly trying to look for the words he needed. “I guess what I really want to know is, when and why did  _ you _ blood bond  _ me _ ? Because I sure as hell don’t remember forming a bond with you.”

Of course Truman didn’t. Not only had he been just a pup then, he was on the verge of death. Leon and Jamie held a conversation with their eyes, and came to the decision they should’ve made with Rocher present.

“I bonded you because you would’ve died otherwise,” Leon answered. All attention was instantly on him. There was no turning back now. He’d share the story, wait for them to absorb the information and then say no thank you, and Leon, along with his clan, would move out of Oasis for good.

*

_ Leon spotted his target in the distance. Rocher, and a second figure who was likely Jamie, his Omega mate. He grinned, feeling like the teen he’d supposedly outgrown centuries ago. _

_ “Rocher, you called for me?” _

_ The wolf shifter Leon had come to see as a friend jumped, and he chuckled. It wasn’t an easy feat to surprise a wolf shifter, but Leon’d long since perfected the art of sneaking up on his prey. The sound died when Rocher turned to him, face scrunched up in agony. Leon instantly went on the alert, putting a hand on his friend’s shoulder and squeezing. “What’s wrong?” _

_ It was Jamie who answered. “It’s our pack’s newborn Alpha. We let our guard down... and now he’s injected with  _ Venin _.” _

Oh, Lord.  _ Wolves and venom never went hand in hand. The slightest amount of poison had been proven to be lethal. Leon looked over Rocher’s shoulder and saw the young pup he held. He’d shifted in a futile attempt to fight the poison. It was easy to tell the pup wouldn’t make it. _

_ “Leon, please save Truman. This isn’t me demanding you; it’s me begging you to save the future of my pack.” _

_ The vampire chewed on his lower lip. “Rocher, you know the only way to survive is if I change him. And I can’t change him because he is a wolf.” _

_ “No.” Rocher shook his head. “There is another way. We both know there is, Leon.” _

_ He did. But was this something he wanted to do, even if it was to save the pup’s life? “I can’t bond him, Rocher. He’s just a pup; it isn’t right.” _

_ “Do you intend on ever taking a blood mate, Leon?” _

_ The question itself was less than a whisper, but it was all Leon could hear. “...No.” _

_ “And I’m not asking you to. I promise to never let anyone know about the bond until you are ready to talk about it, however long it takes. Then we can see where things go from there. But right now, you are the only one who can save him.” _

_ “Please,” Jamie added. _

_ Leon looked at the pup, growing weaker with every passing second. He knew how rare it was for an alpha to be born. If he bit and drained him, Truman would heal, and become immune to venom. Of course, there was the issue of starting the blood bond, but they would not become true blood mates without Truman’s participation. All that would change was that Leon would never be able to find another mate, but that didn’t make any difference now, did it? _

_ He might be an abomination who was no longer qualified to find eternity with another vampire, but he could end the cycle of hate by saving this alpha pup that would be under Rocher’s protection. _

_ He nodded, and bore his fangs. “I’ll do it.” _

*

“You… You bonded me to save my life.” It was a statement, one Leon didn’t know how to respond to, so he simply shrugged. “Why didn’t Rocher tell me? Why didn’t  _ you _ ?” The last part was directed at Jamie, who lowered his gaze.

“Because there was never really a need to,” Leon answered. “The bond was one sided. I bonded you, but you didn’t bond me. You couldn’t make that choice. When I see you, I see my blood mate, but to you, I probably just feel familiar without you understanding why.”

“Yeah,” Truman croaked. “There’s the urge in me to respond when you need me. It’s not as strong as what I feel for the rest, but it’s there. Though I still can’t tell from your scent that you’re my mate.”

“And it will remain that way if that’s what you want. Normally, it is possible to mutually break off an incomplete bond after a decade of separation. But since my body is… modified, I can no longer break a blood bond that has already been formed. It won’t have an effect on your life in any way if you just leave it be, really. I swear to you.”

“But what about  _ you _ ? If we remain bonded, then you can’t go looking for a mate, can you?”

Leon smiled, though it was sad. “I have no intentions of seeking a mate, Truman. In the first place, no vampire would want me, whose blood has been tainted. Being a Duke, or even the Lord, won’t change that.”

“Fuck that crap! No vampire would want you? Well, too bad for  _ them _ . That’s their loss. We would want you at Oasis. Mother,  _ I _ want you. You’re my fucking mate.”

Leon’s world came to a standstill, his entire body tensing in response to his mate acknowledging what they were to each other. The wolf in him howled with fucking  _ glee _ at being called Truman’s mate by the man himself. But the man – and the vampire – felt something else too. Fear.

“Don’t make rash decisions, boy,” he snapped harshly. “Blood mates are for life.”

Truman snarled, baring his teeth. “I have four mates. You think I claimed them without knowing that?”

“This is different.”

Truman’s voice raised into an almost shout. “Different how?”

“I’m–”  _ I’m not one of your wolves. I’m a vampire with the parts of a wolf forced into my body!  _ Leon wanted to shout. He’d long come to terms and was at peace with the alpha inside him, but he knew he was no wolf. Leon was a vampire, first and always. A blood bond between vampires was similar, but not quite the same as a mating bond between two wolves. And being both, Leon knew he would demand more from his mate. Or mates, in their case.

But a wolf came running in; Leon recognised him. Winter. If the Beta heard anything, he let nothing show on his schooled expression. He didn’t even blink at the nakedness before him, something that was unthinkable in vampire culture.

“Alpha. I apologise for intruding, but Council Head Koby requests an audience.”

Koby. Leon briefly remembered the Alpha wolf as one of those who had arrived with Rocher to aid them in their escape. So he survived the attack that night. His chest felt a little lighter at the knowledge of an innocent life spared.

“Did he state his business?” Kane muttered, clearly unhappy about an audience when he was knotted in his mate. 

Winter shook his head. “He said he wouldn’t speak to anyone except our Alpha.”

Dex snorted, gently pushing Ian up and into Kane’s embrace so he could sit up. “This Koby guy sure sounds like he has a big head.”

“He’s a decent Alpha though, I think,” Ian said, recalling his fairness from the Council meeting. “Politics are unfortunately real even in our world. Winter, would you mind going with Tru? As you can see, I’m a little… stuck.”

“I’ll go with Truman,” Leon announced. “I know Koby from back then. He’s probably guessed what happened and wants to gather information. I agree that he can be trusted.”

“And we trust you?” Winter snorted. The wolf clearly didn’t trust him, that much was obvious. And honesty was something Leon appreciated.

“Bad history with vampires?” Leon murmured, taking large steps until he stood mere inches away from the Beta, who’d tensed.

“If watching one drain my human friend dry counts as bad history, then yes,” Winter replied dryly. Leon winced. Try as he might, there always were still a few such cases each year.  _ Then you should try harder. _

“I’m sorry. We’ll do better.”

Winter blinked, then narrowed his eyes. “Okay,” he said after a moment, before adding in a hurry, “But I still don’t trust you.”

Kane laughed as he finally dislodged himself from Ian and walked over, messing up Winter’s ponytail with a rough pat on the head. “Relax, Winter. Being the second in command doesn’t mean you have to question everything. It’s okay to trust something… or someone.”

“Okay, Kane,” Winter muttered, reminding Leon of a petulant child.

“Plus, turns out Rocher made him Truman’s blood mate or something, so meh.”

“What?” from Winter and a chorus of “Kane!” from the rest. Winter eyed Leon with suspicion again, and the vampire groaned.  _ Damn you, Kane.  _ Then the Beta did the unexpected, stepping into Leon’s personal space and then… nuzzled him with his nose.  _ Oh, _ Leon thought. That felt nice. He purred and returned the motion. Winter growled too, but it was soft. Content.

“I guess I can trust you.”

_ Just like that?  _ Leon hadn’t realised he’d said it out loud until Winter gave him a smug grin. “You’re endorsed by three alphas I love and respect, so yes. Just like that.”

Were all the Oasis Betas such smartasses? Their sassiness actually reminded him of his clan mates. Huh, Leon might just be able to get used to this.

*

To say that the resolution was anticlimactic was a massive understatement. Though, Leon would pick that any damned day over a repeat of that history.

Koby had come not to  _ seek  _ information, but to  _ give  _ an explanation. The alpha wasn’t half as surprised as Leon thought he’d be when he saw the vampire. Turned out he knew Leon and Rocher had kept in touch. Rocher had mentioned that Leon  _ visited sometimes _ . Did he foresee something like this happening?

The three sat on stone stools around a stone table in the pack meeting hall, privacy in the form of Kane’s barrier spell. Koby got straight to business.

“The Alpha who’d impregnated the vampire came to me on his knees and asked for my time to hear his story.”

It was the story of a failed relationship between two individuals of different species. The vampire, Gwen, had fallen in love with the Alpha of a neighboring pack. They wanted a baby together, and the Alpha had told Gwen about the experiments his great grandfather had participated in.

Gwen wanted in. He  _ willingly  _ underwent the procedure to receive a womb in order to conceive for his lover. A foolish, rash decision made in the name of love. But when the heat came, Gwen had grown afraid. Afraid of how he had been changed, of losing his identity as a vampire. So he’d run back to his people, and spilled his warped version of the events to make it seem like it was a repeat of history.

“My Warlock used a truth spell on him, so I believe his words,” Koby concluded. His eyes had been transfixed on Leon almost throughout the entire explanation. “Leon… No words can express the shame I feel on behalf of my species that I have to ask this of you, but is there a way you could confirm this with Gwen?”

Leon looked at Truman, who had also been looking at him. Eyes that were not pressuring or judging. Just waiting. Respecting. Leon had long since put the past behind him. He nodded and announced he would be returning home to find out the truth immediately.

*

Leon wasn’t hiding. There was nothing wrong with staying in his own home for a week, because he felt like it. He was  _ not  _ hiding from the wolves he might have come to see as his own.

In his arms, Wart snorted. He was in one of those moods where he craved intimacy, so Leon would cuddle with him and watch TV. “Keep telling yourself that, Sire.”

He pinched his boy. “Brat.”

“But I’m your brat,” Wart hummed. Then he sat up on his knees and met Leon’s eyes. “Even if you find a dozen new families, we know we are still yours, Sire.”

Leon felt himself soften. “Yeah?”

He hadn’t seen Truman or any of the pack since he’d gotten Gwen to admit the truth. Leon had to ensure word was spread so there would be no more casualties. The Alphas that had been killed that night were guilty, Leon knew, but they were leaders of a pack too. Gwen met with his Alpha under supervision, and they agreed to try again, for the sake of their unborn child.

The incident, while solved as abruptly as it’d been first presented, had Leon second guessing the possibilities of a life with the Oasis wolves. Would problems like that be a norm for them too? His entire clan consisted of other vampires that carried omega genes, after all. He told himself he wouldn’t risk his clan that way, and cut off contact with the wolves.

And then the doorbell rang. Leon knew what a doorbell sounded like, but he hadn’t even thought their lair had one. They never needed one, since the ones who could find this place would naturally have access to it as one of its many residents. So he stared down at his Second. “Wart?”

It rang again, three times. Wart smirked. “Best answer that door, Sire.”

Leon knew he’d regret it, but he did it anyway. On the other side, Truman and Winter stood. As apologetic as he felt, Leon only had eyes for his blood mate. His very angry looking blood mate, whose eyes flashed wolf as he stepped into his lair.

“Leon, you son of a–”

Then Wart was there, his arms crossed. “Don’t make me regret inviting you in,  _ Truman _ . If I feel that you’re causing my Sire distress, I’ll be more than glad to kick you out of  _ our _ lair.”

The Alpha deflated. Winter stood up, crossing his arms in mimic of Wart. However, he couldn’t enter without Wart’s explicit consent. “And if  _ Leon  _ hurts my Alpha in any way, I’ll be more than eager to rip out his throat.”

Both Seconds snarled, and Leon rolled his eyes. He slid his hand into Wart’s hair, scratching his scalp in the way he knew Wart liked. Instantly, the vampire let out a purr and leaned into his Sire. “Let him in, sweetheart.”

Winter stumbled into their lair as the invisible force keeping him out faded. He was staring wide eyed at Wart, and Leon heard him mutter to himself, “Mother help me, did I actually think he looked  _ cute  _ for a horrid moment?”

_ Interesting. _

Leon pressed his lips to Wart’s ear with words only meant for him. “I know you can be a good host when you want to, Wart. We’ll have to get along with our potential new family, don’t you agree?”

The vampire huffed. “I suppose I can play nice with the wolf. Your mate looks ready to devour you right here on the pouch.”

Leon chuckled at that before closing his flat teeth over Wart’s earlobe, tugging softly. “Thank you for knowing what I need even when I don’t, Wart.”

“Best part of my life, Sire.”

And then Leon and Truman were whisked away by a spell, finding themselves standing by the King sized bed in Leon’s private quarters. No one outside his clan had been in here for decades. And most of them had long moved out, needing to see the world and find their place of belonging.

Leon swallowed. “So.”

“So,” Truman echoed, looking just as nervous. Leon had to remember that the Alpha was barely eighty. In vampire eyes, a fledgeling. In Leon’s, the blood mate who was ripe for the claim. “How do we do this, Leon?”

“Do what?” Speaking, Leon realised, was proving to be difficult. Especially when Truman’s hands were rubbing his arms in a flirtous way.

“How do we become blood mates for real? I asked Wart for details, but he said he didn’t know.”

Leon stopped Truman’s hands with his own.

“And  _ you  _ want to?”

The wolf cocked his head. “I just said I want to be your blood mate. I know romantic feelings are probably a stretch at this point in time, but I also know you’ll be easy to love. Wolves are affectionate creatures, you know that. Unless you don’t want me? Don’t want to be a part of my pack?”

“Of course I do,” Leon sighed. “But I don’t think you truly understand what it means to become my blood mate.”

“Then tell me.”

“Perhaps I’ll show you as well.”

Leon sneaked a hand into Truman’s pants, going straight for his cock that had begun to perk with interest. The wolf started at the touch of cold fingers, and Leon chuckled. He started stroking the growing erection, drawing out a confused but pleased groan.

“What are you doing?”

When Truman thrust his hips in search of more, Leon squeezed the base of the now fully erect cock, making the wolf still immediately. “I want to explore my mate. Open your legs wider.”

Truman widened his stance without thinking, allowing Leon to explore a part of his body no one else had before. After giving his heavy balls a few precious seconds of attention, questing fingers slid further back, rubbing over his tight, virgin hole. It went against the very nature of an Alpha’s being to let themselves be touched there. But Leon did more than touch, he  _ teased. _

The vampire’s fingers were cold against his skin, but after his insistent rubbing, Truman could feel his muscles grow hot and lax. Leon circled the puckered ring, causing it to twitch. It was obvious how the Alpha was tense and, surprisingly, anticipating his next move. Leon experimentally pressed the pad of his index finger against the tiny opening, and Truman sucked in a sharp breath.

“Blood mates are just a title,” Leon explained. He removed the pressure against Truman’s hole, and went back to circling the twitching rim. “But you are my boy. And by completing the bond, I would be your Sire.”

Truman’s voice was little more than a dry rasp. “What does that mean?”

“You would be giving up  _ this– _ ” Leon brought back his finger and applied pressure, just hard enough to give the illusion that the digit had entered, “–to me. No one’s ever touched you here, have they? Not even Rocher. But as the one who bound you to me, I  _ own _ you. I would be taking your ass as and when I wished.

“You would bend over for me and beg me for my cock, for my  _ knot _ , not because I wanted you to, but because you, as my boy, would want what your Sire desired. Simply worded in shifter language, you would  _ always _ be submissive to me. Do you understand?”

Truman actually  _ trembled _ at his words. Leon couldn’t tell whether to take it as a good or bad sign. Wolf shifters were such complicated creatures at times, as he’d learnt from his short time with Rocher and Jamie. But Truman had to understand what was at stake here, for the both of them. He didn’t get to dwell on the question for long, because Truman looked up at him with clear eyes. 

“Please knot me,” Truman whispered, so soft Leon thought he heard wrong, because how was it possible that the Alpha wanted him to do that?

Before he could clarify with the Alpha, he nuzzled into his mate’s neck and repeated, “I want to bend over for you, take your cock and come on your knot. I want to be the perfect submissive for my blood mate.”

_ By the Lord.  _ How was it possible that Leon had survived all these decades without claiming his mate when that was all he could think of right now? “Are you sure, Truman?” While Leon chose to continue his life as a vampire all those years ago, he learned enough from Rocher to understand the significance of a pack Alpha submitting. It was not something so simple as trust; perhaps there were no words in existence for this moment.

Truman stepped away without a word, and Leon felt his heart sink. This would be where he said he didn’t mean it, that he didn’t want anything to do with a creature that the world would never have a name for. He didn’t want to be the one who looked away first, so their eyes remained locked as Truman turned completely, showing his back to Leon.

Slowly, in a way that was captivating as it was agonising to just watch, the Alpha wolf removed his clothing piece by piece until he stood naked. Leon’s eyes could’ve burned holes onto the mating marks left on his back. Then, with the same torturous slow motion speed, Truman climbed onto the bed on his knees, lowering himself on his elbows. Leon’s eyes could not believe what was happening even as his brain registered. The Alpha parted his legs wide, allowing Leon an unobstructed view of the darkish pink hole between his asscheeks.

Truman pressed his cheek against the mattress, giving his neck. He was tense and awkward, an obvious giveaway that he was not experienced in the art of submission. And to Leon, that was the perfect image, an invitation clear as day that his partner desired him to mount and claim his willing mate. Leon growled with approval and sucked in a needless breath when Truman pushed his ass toward him and he caught sight of the Alpha’s dripping hard cock.

“Leon…My Sire. Claim me.”

No further words needed to be spoken. Leon reached for his own shirt with shaky hands, and ripped the buttons when he struggled with them for more than two seconds. It was a relief when his pants fell to his ankles, freeing his aching length. Leon hadn’t had a sexual partner in  _ decades,  _ since he readily became Truman’s blood mate. He was so ready to burst, he wondered if he could hold on till he was inside his mate.

While tradition stated the bonding ceremony was all about feeling the ties of a knot, Leon understood that his cock had grown larger than average after the experiments. Wart had told him as such on several occasions, referencing to his own average cock that had not been altered by omega genes.

Leon gathered precum that had pooled around his slit, and used it to slick himself up. Unsure whether it would be enough, he brought his palm to his mouth and spat into it, adding his saliva to the mix. All the while his eyes were fixated on his mate, who was silent and pliant. Still slightly tense, but trusting as he waited for Leon without breaking position.

Leon knelt behind his mate and pressed the tip of his crown against the small entrance. Truman gasped audibly but raised his hips for a better entry angle.  _ Lord help me. _ Leon made sure to push inch by inch, so the Alpha would be able to  _ feel _ himself being stretched and claimed.

Gasps turned into short pants, then pained grunts as the invading girth got thicker. Groans quietened into deep breaths as the Alpha’s body strained to accommodate the foreign intrusion, and he finally let out a long, fulfilled moan as Leon was fully buried inside his body. Truman was tighter than what was imaginable, inner muscles wrapped around his cock as though it wanted to keep him inside forever. Leon honestly wouldn’t mind. He held still, just enjoying the feeling of being connected to a warm, living body after so long.

Not just  _ any _ body, too, but with his blood mate.

Beneath him, Truman was so tense his muscles flexed in a way Leon had to admit was gorgeous. He trailed his fingers along each curve, each muscle, and purred when the Alpha relaxed under his coax. So beautiful. So willing.

“My good boy,” Leon praised. Truman moaned in what was likely affirmation, nodding his head. He watched the point of penetration as he slid out midway, then sunk back into welcoming heat. Lord, the way that tight little pucker stretched for him was mesmerising.

Truman sighed when he was buried to the hilt once more. “I can feel my insides being molded to the shape of your cock, Sire. You’re claiming me.”

_ Lord. The _ words from that mouth. Damn wolves and their natural charisma. Leon shifted his knees forward, wanting desperately to be closer to his mate. Seeming to understand his intent, Leon did his part and wriggled closer in any possible way. It didn’t feel enough. They needed to be  _ closer _ . He ground his hips, seeking deeper connection, and his boy clenched around him.

“Sire, please. Mount me. Make me your bitch.”

Leon had to smile at that. “You’ve been my bitch for years, boy. You just didn’t know it yet.”

His Alpha whimpered. “I do now. Don’t ever let me forget it.”

_ With pleasure. _ Leon let his instincts take over, and when it did, they  _ took _ . There was no place for tenderness and loving touches, only the need to mount and fill that hole his cock was owning with his cum. Leon set his wolf free from its bindings, hearing himself growl and snarl as he made Truman his bitch.

The Alpha was assuming his role well. He didn’t try to meet Leon thrust for thrust, simply surrendered all control, the scent of his arousal so thick in the air it was nose clogging. With his lips he moaned and praised and begged with the same few words of choice. “Sire, Sire, your cock feels so good. Please. There! Yes!  _ Fuck me _ .”

It was animalistic, and Leon found that he loved it. He rammed into his mate, feeling his balls tighten with the need for release. “I’m coming, Truman. Going to come in your Alpha cunt and claim it as mine with my knot.”

Truman clenched around him. “ _ Yes! _ ”

With permission, Leon slammed as deep as his cock could go and came with a roar that sounded nothing like himself. He came and came, feeling his own seed swirl around his cock as the liquid coated Truman’s anal walls. As his knot began to expand, Leon heard Truman sob beneath him.

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the Alpha whimpered and let himself fall, shoulders and chest kissing the ruined sheets. He opened his legs wider, reached both hands behind himself to spread his cheeks open. Leon appreciated the view of Truman’s red, abused rim as it widened with his knot.

“Never knew it would be like this,” Truman gasped.

Leon hummed in question, and the Alpha elaborated. “How it feels to take a knot. I thought I understood, but  _ fuck _ … Do you feel the ownership over me as much as I feel like your possession?”

“You know I do.” Leon sighed, man, vampire and wolf satisfied when his knot expanded to its full size, locking them together. He drew a neat set of lines down Truman’s back with his vampire nails. His wolf arched for him. “Mine,” Leon whispered at the marks, at the body beneath him.

“Yours, Sire,” Truman answered with a strain. Of course, Leon had noticed that his mate had yet to find his own release. While a small part of him was disappointed that Truman couldn’t come on his knot, his ever logical brain rationalised that it was good that Truman was erect. The pack Alpha had submitted to him and had taken his knot. There would be time to train the wolf to come on his command. For now, he would bring his mate to climax with his hands as a reward... the moment his knot deflated.

They were silent as the power of their bond sizzled in the air. With every moment they remained tied, Leon could feel their souls entwining as one. Neither of them wanted to break the moment with words, just feeling. At some point, Leon’s knot finally receded, and he slipped free, watching the hole spasm and gape before closing with a final wink, effectively trapping his seed.

He rolled a boneless Truman onto his back, seeing for the first time that well fucked out expression. His face still had a slight flush, eyes glazed over, lips parted with his pink tongue peeking out. The look was perfection, and Leon felt the strongest desire to show it to the world. And to him, the world was his clan… and also his pack.

First, he wanted to bring his mate to climax. He reached for Truman’s cock, so close to release the veins looked purple, but a single word stopped him. “No!”

Leon froze. No? Was Truman regretting this already? But his mate simply wrapped his legs around Leon’s waist, and forced him closer. “Keep fucking me like this. Use me until I come. I  _ need  _ to come on your cock, Leon. My body needs to know there is no mistake who it belongs to.”

Oh. Leon smirked. Who was he to deny his boy that knowledge?  _ You’re his Sire,  _ his mind answered with glee. Hell yes. Leon aligned his length with the cum slick hole and slammed home. Truman wouldn’t remember anything but the shape of his Sire’s cock by the time he was done with him.

*

The sheets – well, the mattress itself was beyond salvaging. There were torn marks everywhere, along with dried cum and saliva that even Leon was unwilling to spend time cleaning. Leon had given Truman two more loads of his seed and another knot before the Alpha finally came with a deafening howl. Now the wolf lay limp, one foot and hand hanging off the bed as cum seeped from his gaping cunt.

Leon found the energy he needed to stand. “Water?”

Truman only nodded, still unable to speak. Feeling proud of what he’d achieved, Leon gave his ass a light smack and headed down. If Leon caught Wart and Winter making out on the couch like a pair of teenagers on his way to the kitchen, he said nothing. Lord knew Wart needed to get laid.

He’d drained his glass of blood before he returned to bed, which he was instantly grateful for the moment he saw Truman again. The wolf was on his knees again, wriggling his ass enticingly. Not that he was trying to; Truman was rummaging through the drawers.

“Looking for something?”

“Yeah. Do you have a plug?”

Leon nearly dropped the glass of water that was meant for his supposedly exhausted mate. “What?”

If Truman hadn’t been so exhausted and horny, he might’ve laughed at the look on Leon’s face. He made a note to laugh about it later.

“A plug,” he repeated. “For me. To keep your cum inside me.”

“That’s…” Leon frowned, even as he felt his cock twitch to life at the image of Truman plugged up. He stepped up to the alpha and encouraged him to drink. “A formality for claiming rituals, isn’t it? We don’t need that to complete our bond.”

“I know,” Truman said as he swallowed the last drop. “But who’s to say we can’t use it for our pleasure? I use plugs on my mates often enough.” 

He flushed when Leon raised a brow. “And you’re more than welcome to use one on me any time. It’s the easiest way for the pack to understand I’ve submitted to you. That you are my Sire, and so you are theirs as well.”

“They will know it regardless, boy.”

“For my sake. Please, Leon?” Curse Truman and those puppy eyes. Those were what did him in all those decades ago in the first place. And now Leon was moments away from being Sire to a pack of wolves centuries before schedule. Curse Rocher for dying on him as well. No, Leon didn’t mean that. Rocher had been a good, if not his closest friend. 

So Leon sighed and fetched a plug, washing and lubing it up. Truman’s hole clenched when he saw the size, short and wide. It was one of those mating plugs for those who did not have the gift of a knot. He’d wanted to get one for Dex’s anal training but it kept slipping his mind. To think he would be trying it first.

Truman got on the bed without being asked, shoving his ass impatiently at his mate. Leon pressed the plug against his rim, and the alpha’s hole swallowed its thick width greedily. Its presence was undeniable, barely inside yet so damned wide no drop of cum would be able to escape. Once it settled, Truman rolled to his side and groaned.

“Fuck.”

“How does it feel?” He could hear the smirk in Leon’s voice.

“Big.” The answer came out choked when Leon pressed against the plug. Not a soft tap, but a rough shove, right against his prostate. Truman howled. “Fuck!”

“That’s for lying to me about not knowing what being my blood mate means.”

“You knew?”

Leon would’ve snorted if it wasn’t undignified. “ _ Wart _ knows. I was the one who told him about it.”

“Dammit,” Truman muttered, rubbing over his sore rim. Leon slapped his hand away and cool gel spread over his hole. “Isn’t it a little late for lube?”

“It’s not just lube, boy. It’s infused with Wart’s healing spell. I coated the plug with it too, so your cunt should be fine in a minute or two.”

Truman shivered and Leon frowned. “Are you cold?”

The alpha laughed. “It’s the opposite. I don’t know why it’s so hot when you say cunt. Maybe because you always sound so prim and proper.”

“I’m definitely neither when it comes to my mate.”

“That is true.” Then Truman grinned. “Let’s go meet the rest of your new family, then?”

Wart and Winter were the textbook example of prim and proper when Leon and Truman came down this time. There were no traces of the activities they had engaged each other in just minutes before. Leon stared at his Second until their eyes met and he winked. Wart flushed, and he grinned. His boy was adorable.

“Shall we go?”

*

Leon knew Truman would never admit that his ass was still sore, or that the mating plug was pressing against sensitive spots he never knew existed before today. It made the walk to the den much more amusing, especially when he ’accidentally’ bumped against the plug several times until Truman snarled at him to, he quote, stop being a fucking tease.

The vampire had simply slapped an asscheek and said, “I’m your Sire, and I’ll tease your ass filled with my cum if I want to. You’re the one who signed up for this.”

Truman shut up after that and let Leon do as he wanted. The vampire noted that his mate enjoyed the dirty talk. Very interesting, indeed. He found himself growing excited at the thought of finding out more about what Truman liked and disliked. Then he remembered he would have four other mates to explore. Perhaps even the whole Oasis pack. If they’d let him.

*

Truman was nervous. His pack had gathered upon his request, and he wondered how things looked to them. He stood on the platform with Leon by his side, his cock straining against his pants because his Sire had his hand pressing insistently against the mating plug.

His mates were watching them with knowing looks, and Truman was relieved that they looked as supportive as they had when he’d said he was going to find Leon. They hadn’t signed up to be mates with a vampire as well, but they’d welcomed that future. 

Finding strength in his mates, especially the one currently standing beside him, Truman spoke.

“I’m sure most of you have seen him around, but I’d like to formally introduce you to Leon. He is my blood mate and my Sire. My wolf and I have submitted to him, if the scent of him on me wasn’t obvious enough. If you have no objections, then I want you to show him the proper respect he deserves as your Sire-to-be. Right the fuck now.”

Silence descended for a long, stretched out moment that made Truman’s stomach flip. Was this too much to ask for, out of the blue? Maybe he should’ve explained the situation better before attempting a stunt like this.

Jamie moved. The respected Omega lowered his eyes and tilted his head to show his bare neck in submission. All of Truman’s mates did the same, and he wanted to whimper his gratitude. It was Winter who had the rest following; he was, after all, the one with most reason to not want to submit to a vampire.

Truman watched, eyes shining with pride, as each of his wolves lowered their gaze and exposed their neck. They were accepting Leon not only as his mate, but as his and their Sire. And in return, Leon bowed his head, accepting each of them into his clan. Not only were they a pack now, they were also Leon’s family by blood.  _ He  _ was part of Leon’s clan, and the reality, the truth of it had him kneeling for his Sire in front of his pack. Their pack.

“Thank you,” Truman blurted out, his heart too full to keep the words in any longer. “Thank you for saving my life. Thank you for coming to save me a second time. Thank you for fulfilling your promise to Rocher. Thank you for claiming me as your blood mate. Thank you for taking us in as part of your clan. Thank you for being here even after everything. I love you, Leon. My mate, my lover, and my Sire.”

Leon stroked his cheek, his hand warm. A testament to their complete bond. His Sire looked at him with so much adoration and love, he felt like he could choke on them and die without regrets. “You look so beautiful on your knees for me, my mate. Would you like for me to take you now, with our family present, and let my wolf claim you?”

_ Our family.  _ Truman wanted nothing more. To become closer than intimate with all of them. He nodded, and Leon smiled. “On your back, Alpha. Present yourself for us.”

There was no hesitation as Truman did as he was told. He tore his clothes without remorse and laid down on his back by Leon’s feet, never looking away from his Sire, and lifted his knees to his chest. He was acutely aware that his plugged hole was on display, and his cock was so hard it hurt.

“So fucking sexy, Alpha,” one of his wolves howled. The rest agreed, and lust was thick in the air. It made Truman’s heart swell that they thought nothing less of him even though he was an Alpha who spread his legs for another, and a little smug that they had the hots for watching him submit to their Sire.

Leon surprised him with his next words. “Come here and touch your Alpha, boys.”

The pack froze and so did Truman, looking at his Sire with wide eyes. “What? I thought you were going to claim me?”

“Of course, I am.” Leon raised an amused brow. “But my wolf needs to claim the rest too, the same way they need to claim you.” He didn’t glance away as he repeated in a tone that demanded obedience, “Come here now, boys. Touch him.”

They obeyed their Sire’s first order, approaching with tentative steps. Truman willed himself to remain in position as his pack came close enough to touch. He felt someone pet his hair; it was Kane, and he sank into the touch. More hands reached out to stroke his bare skin, and the Alpha swallowed the urge to growl when he was this close to his mates.

Leon calmed him with fleeting touches. “Let them worship you, Truman. They need this as much as you do. Your wolves deserve to know every inch of your body. And  _ your  _ wolf needs to feel how much it is loved and respected as Alpha.”

It was true. Truman’s wolf was just short of chasing its own tail while yipping at the attention it was receiving from its packmates. Their eyes were bright with awe as they explored their Alpha’s body, and Truman shuddered when a questing hand brushed past his nipple.

“Our Alpha is so beautiful, Sire,” someone sighed.

“He truly is,” growled the wolf that was licking down his chest. “I want to taste him everywhere.”

A hand wrapped around his shaft, and he bucked his hips at the unexpected contact, somewhere between wanting to climax and snarling for the hand to piss off. Leon silenced him with a chaste kiss. “You will let them touch you as they wish, my Alpha. I will remove your plug and they will share the seed I left in you, so my wolf is able to claim them as his. When they are done sucking you clean, I will fill you up with my cum again.”

_ Fucking shit! Mother, Moon, Lunar Goddess.  _ Truman didn’t know how badly he needed that to happen until Leon spelled it out for him. He nodded, trying to find the words that would express how badly he needed that to happen. He managed to beg, “Yes, yes, Sire. Please, I want that.  _ Need  _ it.”

Leon, ever the all-knowing cocky shit he was, grinned. “I know.” Fingers found purchase on the handle of Truman’s plug, and toyed with it. It wriggled, shifted, was pulled then  _ pushed  _ back, driving his tender passage insane. He clenched around the toy like it was a knot, but he knew it had to go. He had to let Leon’s seed flow out of him before he could be taken again. So he relented, and let the plug pop free.

Truman was achingly empty. His hole spasmed, and Leon’s spend found their exit. A tongue was there in an instant, right over the Alpha’s hole. Truman cried out as his rim was circled and teased by the warm, rough tongue of his packmate, who was lapping up their Sire’s claim eagerly. The wolf was nudged away soon enough, and a new tongue replaced it.

Soon, an eager line was formed for the taste of the pack Alpha’s sweet, stretched cunt, and the seed of their Sire that would mark them as his. Belonging to two entities were unheard of, but to the Oasis wolves, the thought of having two beings to serve, love and protect drove their instincts mad in the best possible way.

As his pack licked and sucked his hole, Truman whined and writhed, completely at their mercy. It was all he could do to hold onto his knees and open himself up as an offering. Lips kissed his unshed tears away, teeth nibbled where his skin was left unmarked, hands roamed his body with confidence. He was being worshiped, and it felt too much and too little all at once. His cock throbbed with need, but not to feel a cunt around it. He needed something definite, something that would make things right, and then everything would fall into its rightful place.

Truman tilted his head back, and yes, there Leon was. Still watching him. A smile on his lips, pride written on his face. Mother forbid anything take away that look on his face. Truman wanted it there forever. “Leon. Sire, please. Need to feel your knot  _ now _ .”

“Patience, boy,” Leon chided, and stroked his cheek to soften his words. “You just had me a few hours ago. It is our family’s turn to have their fill of you.”

He sobbed but nodded in understanding. Truman watched as the wolves who’d swallowed Leon’s seed went up to their Sire and kissed him. Sharing the essence and building their own bonds. With every wolf that completed the process, Truman felt more settled, more calm. But the need within him was still strong.

Finally, everyone was done. They were back on the ground, knelt on their knees. Waiting for their Sire to give his next command. Truman couldn’t keep his hole from spasming in desperation to be filled. Now that he knew what it felt like to take a cock, he wanted it constantly. But he knew not any cock would do for him. Only one. His Sire’s. Not even his other mates’, but just Leon’s.

Truman looked up to Leon again, vision blurred with his tears. The vampire who owned him. “Sire.”

“What is it, boy?”

“Please… fuck me.”

“Then assume the position. I want you to face the pack as I claim you.”

He scrambled to obey, rolling to his hands and knees like he had in Leon’s bed. This time, he was wet and open and  _ ready  _ for his Sire’s cock. He moaned when he was breached and flushed when he saw all his pack members watching him. There was so much awareness in the way they looked at him, and he felt more in power than he had when he claimed his position as pack Alpha.

Then Leon started fucking him, and all thoughts bled into nothingness. His ass was made for that cock. He clenched and squeezed, wanting to bring Leon to climax. Needing to be filled with his cum. Nails dug into his ass, and he cried out.

“I’ll come in you when I’m ready, boy,” Leon growled.

“Yes, Sire. I’m sorry.”

Leon picked that moment to sink his fangs into the back of Truman’s completely exposed neck, drawing blood as his wolf claimed the Alpha. That sting of pain, and the cock inside him that brushed against the right angle, was enough for Truman to shoot over the floor, whiting out in bliss.

*

He wasn’t sure if he took a second or an hour before he was aware again. He was lying on his side, his hole burned from use and he knew he was filled with sticky cum, but he was empty. Leon had come inside him and then left at some point.

Truman focused, then heard and watched his mates fucking and bonding within themselves. Kane and Jamie were beyond horny, dripping wet with slick, Ian and Dex mounting them from behind. It was then that he realised he was back in their private quarters.

He wondered if he looked as slutty as his two pregnant mates with Leon’s cock stretching him wide. Maybe. He sure felt that way. Leon had a way of making Truman submit that had nothing to do with him being his Sire.

Speaking of the vampire. Truman felt a warm hand grip his forearm and easily rolled him to his stomach. The cock he was coming to be familiar with sank into him again, pushing the cum inside him around as each movement made filthy sounds. Leon was mounting him again, licking at the mark he’d left on Truman’s neck. It didn’t even hurt anymore, but the awareness of it being there was amazing.

“Mate,” he cried out, unable to think clearly with the cock in him angling its thrusts so perfectly. He just knew he needed to feel all his mates closer. “My mates. Need.”

All of them immediately ceased what they were doing and Truman was surrounded by his mates touching him everywhere. 

“You turned our Alpha into such a needy boy,” Jamie teased, wagging a finger at Leon, who was smirking.

“ _ Someone  _ has to give him what he needs.” Then he grabbed Jamie’s ass, sliding his finger along his crack that was wet with slick and precum from Ian’s cock. “I’ll be glad to give you what you need later as well.”

Jamie visibly shivered. “I’ll hold you to that, Leon. Sire. Mate. Whatever.” All of them laughed. 

Mother, everything went better than Truman could’ve ever dreamed of since the moment he was told he’d one day become the Oasis pack Alpha. How could he ever be half as good as a leader as Rocher ever was? 

But with his mates and his Sire, and the most loyal packmates he could ever ask for by his side, Truman truly believed he could do it.

Fingers grabbed a fistful of hair. “Where did your mind wander off to while I’m fucking you, Truman?” 

The Alpha laughed. “Just thinking about how perfect my life is.”

“Perfect? Sweet boy, it’s only going to get better from now on.”

And Truman believed his Sire. Every word of it.

**Author's Note:**

> Epilogue: Truly an Oasis is in the works and will be 99% sex, mainly focusing on leon as he integrates his life with the pack and his other mates. the pups will be born by then, so probably some breeding scenes but with leon. plus some more development with wart and winter!
> 
> please lmk in the comments if there's any particular scene you'd like and i'll see if i can fit it in the epilogue! thank you for reading!!


End file.
